Necesito de tu ayuda
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Cuando John Watson fue dado de baja en el ejercito, creyó que su vida se había acabado allí mismo. Aunque no había pensado en ello verdaderamente, el puesto de detective privado no sería una mala idea.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen: **Cuando John Watson fue dado de baja en el ejercito, creyó que su vida se había acabado allí mismo. Aunque no había pensado en ello verdaderamente, el puesto de detective privado no sería una mala idea.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-AU

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Capítulos: **Prólogo - 00/00.

**Palabras: **718 (Prólogo).

**Notas: **No sé si llega a calificar de Bizarreada, pero no es que sea algo con mucho sentido tampoco. Se me ocurrió y lo escribí, punto.

**Fecha: **21/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a _Sir _Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Necesito de tu ayuda.**

**Prólogo.**

Cuando John Watson fue dado de baja en el ejercito, creyó que su vida se había acabado allí mismo. Su pensión no servía de mucho y ni siquiera había pensado en pedirle ayuda a su hermana… Harry ya tenía mucho con que lidiar en esos momentos.

Pero él no era un hombre que se amedrentara a la primera complicación visible, no. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo; su cojera acabaría con los meses de tratamiento, y podría retomar una vida normal otra vez.

Aunque algo que John Watson no sabía hacer era el tener una vida normal.

—¿Cómo que no puedes ayudarme, Mike?.

—Lo siento, John. Sólo ve donde te estoy mandando, es un doctor joven pero sabe mucho… Sólo ve.

El hombre de anteojos sonrió de lado, tratando de disculparse con quien fuera su antiguo compañero de universidad. John se limitó a asentir, y se dirigió hacia una de las salas. ¿De que servía tener un amigo medico si esto no le ayudaba a evitarse las preguntas pesadas acerca de qué le había pasado?.

—Buenas noches… ¿ex militar? Vaya, ¿qué lo ha traído aquí, hoy? —La voz grave, pero modulada lo sobresaltó.

—Buenas noches, doctor. —El rubio sonrió de lado, tratando de recomponerse ante el joven médico.

—Residente…

—Sí, en verdad te vez muy joven.

—Tú tampoco pareces tan viejo y sin embargo has estado en servicio… ¿Cuántos años? Cuatro; te enviaron a casa luego de una herida, pero no tienes ninguna… Esa en el hombro es nueva.

—Vaya… dudo que mi historia clínica esté tan completa. ¿Eres adivino, o sólo un fan de mi Blog?.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja, no entendía de lo que el hombre estaba hablando.

—No, veo que no… Tuve un problema mientras trabajaba, y yo… Bueno, recibí un disparo en mi hombro. —Con todo el dolor que significaba la herida no curada en su cuerpo, John descubrió la piel sin cicatrizar ante los ojos del doctor.

—¿Hace cuánto que está así?.

—Unos días. Pensé que podía cuidar de ella… después de todo recibí un curso de primeros auxilios, pero creo que no he hecho un buen trabajo.

—La herida es grande… De seguro no se preocupó en medicamentos que impidieran una infección. —El doctor se alejó del hombre sobre la camilla, chasqueando su lengua antes de voltearse hacia la puerta. —Lo siento, pero en una situación como ésta debo llamar a la policía.

—Está bien… —John asintió a las palabras del joven médico. Pero sin tomar el recaudo de volver a cubrir su herida, comenzó a vestirse nuevamente con su camisa.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?.

—Aquí todos debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer… Usted llama a la policía, y yo me voy a mi casa. Gracias por todo, doctor…

—Usted no puede irse, la infección es grande y puede volverse peligrosa… Debe recibir atención adecuada.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero buscaré a Mike, y si él no quiere. iré a otro lado.

La mención del doctor encargado de los residentes hizo que el joven se quedara extático.

—¿Usted es el amigo de Mike Stamford? —El joven residente enarcó una ceja, mirándolo confuso y sorprendido. —¿El detective?.

John sonrió asintiendo a la pregunta.

—Después de todo sí eras un fan…

—Por Dios, he visto mejor trabajo detectivesco en películas de clase Z… En verdad pensé que eras más alto.

John se encogió de hombros, no que no le haya molestado el comentario, pero exactamente en esos momentos no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con nadie, mucho menos con uno de los residentes de su amigo.

—Sí, es una ilusión que todos parecen tener… Creo que es el abrigo. Debo buscar otro. —Acabó de prender su camisa antes de sonreírle al joven. —De todas formas gracias por su tiempo.

No tardó en estar sosteniendo la manija de la puerta, que el joven detrás de él lo hizo detenerse.

—Espera… no puedo dejarte ir así.

—No te preocupes, puedo pedirle el favor a Mike; él y yo fuimos compañeros, pero no quiero causarte problemas a ti… Eres muy joven como para arruinar tu carrera por alguien como yo.

John simplemente le guiñó el ojo, un saludo corto, acompañado de una sonrisa por demás petulante, y antes de que el joven doctor pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de su consultorio ya estaba cerrada.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **¿AU? Creo que más bien hice una ensalada con los personajes, mezclé las personalidades de ambos y les di la mitad a cada uno… El resultado final es muy OoC… pero a mí me divierte bastante.

¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Una hoguera encendida y lista?.

No sé… algo, aunque sea un hueso roído…


	2. Primera parte

**Resumen: **Cuando John Watson fue dado de baja en el ejercito, creyó que su vida se había acabado allí mismo. Aunque no había pensado en ello verdaderamente, el puesto de detective privado no sería una mala idea.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Amistad**-**Romance-AU

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Capítulos: **Prólogo - 01/03.

**Palabras: **1,742 (Primera parte)

**Notas: **Aun no está terminada… así que no sé si voy a dar con los tres capítulos que pongo arriba… pero por ahora lo dejo.

**Fecha: **21/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a _Sir _Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Necesito de tu ayuda.**

**Primera parte.**

John dejó las llaves en la mesa de centro antes de tratar de quietarse la chaqueta. Seguiría con las curaciones tal y como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora. Sólo esperaba que dejara de doler lo más pronto posible; de otra manera no podría tomar un nuevo caso… y eso era algo que su reducida economía no podía darse el lujo de hacer.

Afortunadamente su hombro se portó medianamente bien, dejándolo desvestirse y tomar una ducha sin demasiada molestia. No necesitaba volver a ponerse una camisa luego del baño, estaba acostumbrado a andar simplemente en un par de pantalones cómodos.

Encendió la tele y buscó una cerveza. Hacía no poco tiempo había revisado su blog en busca de algún caso tranquilo del cual pudiera encargarse mientras su hombro curaba.

Estaba perdido en la nada, tan solo oyendo el sonido de la tele como algo lejano, cuando oyó la voz de la Señora Hudson venir desde el piso inferior. Revisó el reloj: no eran horas de visita, ciertamente. Además, no parecía ser algunas de la amigas de su amable casera.

Palpó, debajo de los cojines del sillón, el arma de repuesto que siempre tenía a mano… sólo para asegurarse de no estar desprevenido ante cualquier situación.

—John… Oh, John, deberías estar más arreglado. —Le dijo la mujer, apenas atravesó el umbral de su puerta. —Tienes visita… Es un muchacho muy guapo.

John saltó del sillón. Lo único que pudo pensar en esos momentos era en algún cliente desesperado, pues pocos venían a su casa. Generalmente contrataban sus servicios a través del Blog o por teléfono.

No podía demostrar una imagen tan poco profesional.

—Le pediría que no se ponga una camisa, señor Watson… Para lo que tenemos que hacer, así como está es perfecto.

La voz lo hizo sonreír, haciéndolo abandonar la búsqueda de algo con qué cubrir su torso. Giró para encontrar unos ojos claros tan raros y únicos…

—Creo que aún no sé su nombre, señor…

—Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.

—Prepararé algo de té antes de irme, John. —La mujer entre ellos sonrió, dejándolos 'relativamente' solos en la sala, ya que desde la cocina podía escuchar muy bien lo que hablaran.

John se relajó nuevamente; esta vez en su viejo sillón 'orejero', ofreciéndole el sillón frente a él a su invitado.

—No voy a mentirle, doctor Holmes… Me sorprende su visita. —El rubio le sonrió de lado; había notado el maletín medico en una de las manos del joven cuando entró, y que ahora descansaba al lado de su pie sobre el suelo alfombrado.

—Sherlock, por favor. Soy menor que usted, señor Watson…

—Entonces, simplemente John para ti… —John guiñó un ojo, tal y como lo había hecho antes de dejar el consultorio del doctor, pero al parecer el joven no se inmutó ante esa muestra de inusitada simpatía.

La señora Hudson le sonrió al invitado de su inquilino, guiñándole también un ojo cuando dejó su correspondiente taza en sus manos. A John simplemente le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que tenía, antes de abandonar el departamento.

—¿Suele tener muchos invitados masculinos, como para que su patrona me confunda con su cita?.

John no pudo evitar la risa repentina, mientras negaba enfáticamente.

—En realidad… Ni masculinos, ni femeninos. Por eso está tan exaltada. —John comentó, dándose cuenta que el joven parecía divertido en realidad. —No suelo tener visitas en lo absoluto…

—Se nota, por el estado de su departamento.

—Bueno tampoco estoy mucho tiempo aquí. Mi trabajo es bastante absorbente, en realidad.

Sherlock asintió. Desde que había puesto un pie en la sala no había dejado de ver directamente a los ojos celestes de John. Lo raro, al menos para él, era que el hombre le mantuvo la mirada en todo ese tiempo.

—Pero bueno, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para preguntarme por mis 'visitas'… ¿no?.

El joven se puso de pie, dejando su taza sobre la mesa antes de tomar su maletín del suelo. Se aclaró la garganta, luego de un leve carraspeo, que John reconoció como 'tos de fumador'.

—Tuve que preguntarle al Doctor Stamford por su dirección… Es verdaderamente difícil de localizar.

—La gente que me quiere encontrar lo hace, como pudo usted apreciar.

—Es usted muy petulante, para ser un 'detective' de poca monta.

John no pudo evitar la risa por segunda vez, pero esta aún más sonora y disparatada que la primera. Sherlock pareció molesto por esto, lo cual era extraño, pues él había sido el que ofendiera a John en verdad.

—Sí, eso es verdad… ¿Sabes? Yo dejé la carrera de medicina para enlistarme en el ejército. Si no me hubiera herido en la pierna, aún estaría en Afganistán. —John dio un largo sorbo a su té, antes de seguir su relato. —De vuelta en casa, y en vez de buscar conseguirme una esposa, una casa y por lo menos tres niños…

—Y un perro… —Sherlock rodó sus ojos. Estaba tan cerca del brazo del sillón que podía sentir la leve agitación de los músculos de aquel hombre, causado por la ligera risa.

—Sí, claro… un perro también. Pero esa no es una vida para mí… No puedo sentarme a ver las nubes pasar; estoy acostumbrado a otro ritmo de vida, a estar alerta las 24 horas del día.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo bien. John tenía su rostro elevado hacia él, la cual debía ser una posición bastante incómoda para alguien tan bajo. Pero eso no le impedía seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó luego de unos instantes de silencio, señalando su hombro herido.

—Pensé que no podía hacer algo como eso.

—En el hospital debo de informar cuando alguien entra con una herida de bala… Pero esto no es el hospital. Ni siquiera sé si es un lugar habitable.

—Mi habitación está limpia… Digo, por si quieres un lugar más aséptico.

Sherlock sonrió al juego del rubio. Jamás había encontrado a alguien que flirteara con él tan descaradamente.

—Me las arreglaré, estaremos bien aquí. —El joven doctor murmuró, mientras comenzaba a ponerse un par de guantes de látex. Tenía la expresión más profesional que podría utilizar en un momento como ese, quizás algo no tan fácil de hacer, con los ojos celestes clavados en su rostro. —¿Sucede algo?.

—No… Sólo estaba pensando que te tomaste muchas molestias para venir a curar mi hombro.

—Es usted amigo de Stamford, y si lo mandó conmigo por algo habrá sido.

El joven era muy atractivo. Quizás, hasta demasiado joven para él… en caso que estuviera interesado, que no era exactamente su caso ciertamente. Aunque si no fuera tan así, estaba seguro que no tendría ningún problema… Seguramente no estaba pasando desapercibido ante los claros y jóvenes ojos.

—Creo que me mandó contigo para deshacerse de mí; estaba seguro que me echarías del hospital… Me parece que te utilizó de escudo.

—Bueno, cambió mi forma de pensar… Al parecer sí puede ser un detective decente. —Sherlock sonrió, más cuando John se vio obligado a desviar su mirada para sobrellevar la oleada de dolor pulsante. —En cualquier caso es mejor detective que doctor. Créame, salvó muchas vidas al unirse al ejército…

John no contestó a la provocación, no porque no supiera cómo hacerlo, si no porque tenía sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

En pocos minutos las curaciones habían terminado. Sherlock le aseguró que las siguientes no serian tan dolorosas ahora que había limpiado la infección. Le ofreció un anestésico local para el dolor, que John no dudó en aceptar de inmediato.

—Vive solo… Jamás está en casa. No es muy amante de la vida 'hogareña' por lo que se ve.

—Así es… Siempre tengo que estar en el campo de batalla. Es lo que me gusta…

—Lo que lo excita.

John sonrió abiertamente, ese muchacho sí que lo estaba entendiendo.

Sherlock se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón de cuero verde, sin dejar de ser el centro de atención del detective frente a él. Claro que había leído su Blog, y había dicho a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo lo mismo que le había dicho a John en la cara. El joven doctor no creía que el trabajo del detective 'amateur' fuera digno de mención, pero al parecer había muchos que estaban encantados con su 'aventuras'.

—¿Y a ti que te excita, Sherlock?.

El joven médico no consiguió formular una respuesta digna, que la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe.

—Traté de decirle que estabas ocupado, John… Pero no quiso entender. —Su casera no tardó en disculparse por la que era la intromisión intempestiva del hombre en la sala del detective.

—Greg… Si vienes por té, llegas tarde.

—Te necesito, John.

—¿Otro? —El rubio se puso de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock.

—Otro… —El hombre repitió, tratando de recuperar el aliento que le había quitado la corrida. —Creo que tú podrías ver lo que se me está escapando.

—Adelántate, te seguiré.

John sólo obtuvo un leve asentimiento de cabeza cuando el hombre canoso salió de la habitación. Su casera chasqueó su lengua, por lo que para ella era la intromisión más inoportuna del año.

—No puedes irte… La infección aún no bajó, y claramente el dolor volverá apenas se vaya el efecto del anestésico. —Sherlock estuvo de pie de un salto, detrás de John. Sin embargo, lo ayudó a ponerse el abrigo en cuanto el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No hay tiempo, este mal nacido ya mató a tres personas… Volverá a hacerlo si no hacemos algo. —John comprobó el estado de su arma, y con todos los seguros puestos, se la guardó entre la ropa.

—Voy contigo. —Sherlock declaró sin duda en su voz.

—No creo que haya problema… Pero esto no es un juego de niños, Sherlock.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar que tu herida no empeore.

John sonrió cuando el joven médico pasó a su lado, ya ajustándose la bufanda al cuello, luego de ponerse la chaqueta, la bata blanca y el maletín olvidados a un lado del sillón en medio de su sala.

—Tal vez no volvamos temprano, señora Hudson… No se preocupe por esperarnos despierta.

El rubio le guiñó el ojo a la mujer, haciéndola sonreír pícaramente antes de dejarla sola en el departamento. En su interior lo único que fermentaba era la idea tan equivocada de ese muchacho en cuanto a citas románticas… Si seguía así, lo más probable es que acabara asustando a ese pobre chico, y eso sería sin dudas algo no muy bueno… ¡Era muy apuesto como para perderlo!.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Recuerden que esto está escrito por simple diversión… no estoy buscando nada en especial con esta historia… XD


	3. Segunda parte

Necesito de tu ayuda.

**Resumen: **Cuando John Watson fue dado de baja en el ejercito, creyó que su vida se había acabado allí mismo. Aunque no había pensado en ello verdaderamente, el puesto de detective privado no sería una mala idea.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad-AU

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Capítulos: **Prólogo - 02/00.

**Palabras: **2.157 (Segunda parte)

**Notas: **

**Fecha: **16/02/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a _Sir _Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Necesito de tu ayuda.**

**Segunda parte.**

John detuvo el taxi, dejando pasar primero al joven doctor al interior del mismo.

No se sentía nada mal tener la compañía de alguien mientras viajaba, y ciertamente Sherlock no era un mal acompañante. No parecía estar asombrado por nada de lo que había visto hasta ahora, así que no debía ser alguien que se impresionara fácilmente. Obvio, el joven era médico, habría visto ya bastante situaciones grotescas mientras estudiaba… Los profesores podían llegar a ser muy despiadados en cuanto a querer foguear a sus estudiantes.

—¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en detective? —Preguntó Sherlock, luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. Aún faltaba para que llegaran a la escena del crimen.

—No necesitas muchos requisitos en este oficio. —John sonrió, pensando más en una broma que en una verdadera contestación, lo que puso de mal humor al doctor a su lado. —Bien, no piensas igual… no me sorprende. Entonces, ¿Por qué decidiste ser médico? Digo, pareces estar más versado que yo en este asunto de los detectives e investigaciones.

Sherlock frunció sus cejas sorprendido del comentario; él no había…

—Oh, vamos… Para ser un detective de poca monta, suelo ser bueno en mis investigaciones… Tal vez me falte técnica, pero nadie me puede decir que no pongo empeño en lo que hago.

—Habló con el doctor Stamford de mí… —Sherlock casi acabó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se podía imaginar a un John que no se había ido directamente a casa cuando abandonó su consultorio. —Tiene razón, le doy merito por eso.

John sonrió, viendo hacia el frente mientras el joven a su lado parecía meditar bien sus próximas palabras.

—Mi hermano trabaja en el gobierno… —_'¡Él es el maldito gobierno!_' había querido gritar, pero no iba a hablar de Mycroft; John le caía muy bien para arruinar tan rápidamente una conversación con el hombre. —Nuestros padres pensaron que seguiría sus pasos, algo así como una especie de modelo perfecto para imitar al pie de la letra… No era ese mi interés, y creo que lo había dejado en claro. Estudié para ser químico, y en algún punto, y solo para desafiar de alguna manera a mi hermano, decidí convertirme en medico…

—¿Como una venganza?.

—Como un recordatorio de que no tiene, ni tendrá poder sobre mis decisiones.

El rubio asintió solemne. Sherlock tenía la expresión de quien hablaba con el rencor atravesado en la garganta, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por evitar que saliera de golpe y acabara despedazando a la primera persona en la cual pudiera posarse.

—Eres demasiado inteligente… Mike habló de tus 'deducciones', estoy seguro de que piensas que éste… —dijo, señalándose a sí mismo. —seria más que un buen y merecido puesto para ti. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?.

—¿Convertirme en detective? ¿Bajo qué motivación?.

John volvió a sonreír. Sí, Mike le había advertido de lo apático que el chico parecía ser con todo.

—No lo sé, yo sólo fui informado de tus maravillosas cualidades. Y si deduces la mitad de bien que tensas un venda… Creo que tendré que pensar en cambiar de rubro.

Sherlock se dignó a sonreír. Lo había hecho varias veces desde que entró al apartamento del 'pseudo detective', y por más extraño que eso fuera, se encontró cómodo con el hecho.

Cuando ambos bajaron del taxi, John los guió hasta las vallas. Lo primero que el detective vio fue la radiante sonrisa de la sargento Donovan yendo en su dirección.

—Sally. —Saludó cortésmente, pero con una obvia familiaridad en la voz.

—John, me alegro de que estés aquí. —La sonrisa en el rostro femenino se ensanchó aun más, algo que Sherlock pensó que era imposible de lograr, y se encontró bufando sonoramente detrás de John.

La mujer no le prestó más atención de la debida, decidida a que John la observara de cerca, y en lo posible, que no pasara de esa noche.

—El Inspector ha estado sobrepasado por este asunto desde la segunda víctima. Es una suerte que puedas prestarnos tu ayuda una vez más. —Las manos delgadas y pequeñas, volaron sobre el brazo de John, sintiendo el tejido del abrigo con sumo detalle… y fue más que suficiente para Sherlock.

Carraspeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención hasta de la vieja metiche que paseaba su perro en la otra esquina del lugar ávida de alguna buena noticia de lo que había pasado en la vieja casa, por lo que rápidamente tuvo ambos pares de ojos sobre si.

John pareció reconocer la presencia de Sherlock en esos momentos, y le sonrió a Sally, presentándole al joven doctor.

—Sally, él es Sherlock Holmes. Está tratando de que no empeore una herida que tengo así que estará al pendiente de mí. —Su sonrisa era radiante y muy zalamera; obviamente estaba acostumbrado a usar ese encanto suyo con asiduidad, según Sherlock.

—Tiene un enfermero propio…

—Doctor. Y es más que obvio que John no está interesado en sus continuos avances, sólo que es muy caballeroso para hacer esa afirmación en voz alta… Más le vale seguir con su actual amante, aunque por lo que grita su desesperación, está tratando de cambiarlo lo más rápido posible…

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los claros con tal intensidad, que John pensó que alguno de los dos ardería en cualquier momento por combustión espontánea. Él conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sally como para saber por qué ese comentario le había dolido tanto. Lo asombroso era preguntarse cómo es que Sherlock lo sabía a su vez.

—Creo que mejor voy a ver a Greg. Sherlock ven conmigo. Discúlpanos Sally.

Sin embargo la sargento los siguió hasta la entrada de la casa, siendo el peor momento en que Anderson había elegido para aparecer, pues apenas Sherlock lo vio no pudo reprimir un proverbial gemido de entendimiento.

—Ya veo, con razón está tan desesperada. —Comentó, echándole una mirada fugaz a la mujer por sobre su hombro.

John intentó con todas sus fuerzas tratar de no reírse, mientras Anderson los miraba con cara de no entender qué demonios estaba pasando; más por la expresión de demonio que Sally le estaba dirigiendo al joven detrás del detective.

—No te preocupes, Phill, él está conmigo y no será un problema en la escena. Confía en mí.

El forense asintió, no muy seguro. Pero si no fuera porque John había ayudado tanto otras veces, tal vez hubiera dicho algo al respecto… Claro que eso sería una total pérdida de tiempo, pues si Greg necesitaba a John en la escena, no habría nadie que pudiera decir lo contrario.

Sherlock respiró con dificultad, casi esperando el comentario venir del rubio, pero se relajó un poco cuando John ya no pudo retener la risa.

—Dios, vaya que eres directo. ¿Sirve preguntar 'cómo'?…

El joven doctor suspiró más relajado ahora que John se veía obviamente divertido con su… pequeña desavenencia.

—Es obvio que el que ella llevaba puesto no era su perfume habitual. Este es masculino, y la ropa tiene al menos dos días: no pasó la noche en su propia casa… Pero algo en la velada no salió bien, y está obviamente enojada. Aquel hombre tiene el mismo perfume, son compañeros de trabajo… Demasiado fácil, demasiado obvio. Y él está claramente casado, aprovechó la salida de su mujer para el encuentro. Tal vez ella haya llegado antes, quizás él se niegue a dejarla o a cambiar en algo su relación con la sargento Donovan… —Acabó por escupir el apellido, aún creía que se había exacerbado un poco ante lo que era la acción más descarada en cuanto a flirteo femenino… si bien John no había parecido estar interesado. Afortunadamente.

—Increíble. Realmente fue extraordinario.

—¿Eso crees? —Sherlock apenas retuvo la sonrisa que se dibujo rápida y con inusitada alegría en sus labios. —Generalmente la gente suele mandarme al diablo cuando hago lo mismo con ellos.

—No te preocupes… de seguro a mi me han dicho peor. —John intentó bromear, pero Sherlock estaba decidido a volver con la última parte de su monólogo, esa que John había cortado casi sin proponérselo.

—¿Lleva tiempo intentándolo? —Preguntó, antes de que llegaran a la puerta donde policías entraban y salían de allí con prisa coordinada.

Sherlock se vio en la necesidad de retener a John del brazo para que le contestara con libertad.

—Desde que nos conocemos, prácticamente… Aunque como bien dijiste, no estoy interesado en ella. Por cierto, gracias por eso. No creo que lo vuelva a intentar de ahora en adelante.

—Para servirte. —Fue lo único que Sherlock pronunció, no sin sentirse extrañamente abrumado, y dejándole a John continuar su camino.

Tal vez toda su reacción había parecido como un súbito rapto de celos… Los cuales no tenía ninguna razón para sentir, pues apenas acababa de conocer a John. Y además, ya nada afloraba del descarado flirteo del detective. Es más, Sherlock podía jurar que el hombre que se paró en esa habitación frente al cuerpo inerte de la mujer no era John, no el John que él había conocido.

—Dime… —Murmuró en dirección a Greg, que lo miraba en busca de ayuda.

—Jennifer Wilson. Estamos buscando sus datos de contacto. Unos niños la encontraron.

John asintió, sintiendo a sus dedos deslizarse entre el látex blanco y frio. La mirada azul era tan fría y tan blanca como el mismo material que ahora envolvía sus manos. Sherlock no podía ver en ese hombre rastros del que riera con él en su apartamento.

Ahora, el joven médico tenía una leve impresión de cómo debió de verse John en el campo de batalla. Tan determinado, tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo… ¡Dios! Por algo todos lo tenían en tan alta estima; ese hombre destilaba 'heroísmo' por cada poro de su piel.

—Sherlock, ven aquí… Dime qué ves, por favor. —La voz se oyó suave, pero seguía sin ser el tono con el que el rubio se había dirigido a él en el hospital y en su apartamento.

Sherlock observó, confundido y mareado, tanto a John como al Inspector que no parecía poner reparo al pedido del rubio.

—Sírvete tu mismo muchacho, haz lo que te dice. —Greg sólo se detuvo a asentir a lo dicho, antes de salir y anunciar a su equipo que tardarían un poco más ahí adentro, para que tuvieran paciencia.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? Solamente iba a hacer un seguimiento de tu hombro…

—Esto es más divertido, Sherlock… —John comentó, pero en sus ojos no se reflejaba la diversión de la que hablaba. —Además, pensé que era esto lo que venias buscando cuando te ofreciste a acompañarme.

Bien, definitivamente el maldito era bastante bueno… Aunque siendo justo, ese había sido su segundo movimiento obvio del día. El primero había sido el ir con Stamford a preguntar directamente por el paradero de su amigo el 'detective', y aún no se definía a pensar que el tercero había sido su rapto momentáneo de celos.

—Bien… sí. Puedo hacerlo.

Sherlock asintió, y bajo la atenta mirada de John comenzó a hacer lo que sabía. Pero su mente no podía dejar de vagar una y otra vez. ¿Este era su sueño? ¿Esto era lo que las novelas policíacas y su pseudo fanatismo por ese detective habían generado en él?.

Tal vez sí…

John tuvo que recordarle a Greg que debía cerrar la boca, cuando luego del monologo de Sherlock el chico dio un largo y profundo suspiro a la espera de una palabra de los hombres que lo miraban.

—¿Quién demonios es este chico, John? ¿Exactamente de dónde lo sacaste?.

—No creas que voy a contarte mi secreto, Greg. Quizás sea mi ayudante, o yo me convierta en el suyo cuando todo esto acabe… Quién sabe. Lo que sí sé es que tendré a tu asesino muy pronto. —Ahora John sí estaba sonriendo, lo cual era extrañamente reconfortante para Sherlock. El detective sólo movió su cabeza, y el joven doctor ya lo estaba siguiendo fuera del edificio.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la mirada de Donovan cuando se alejaron; John muy enfrascado en seguir los pensamientos de su cabeza; Sherlock en no perder de vista a John.

—Vuelve al apartamento, tengo unas cosas que analizar… Te veré allí, Sher. —John estiró su mano, dejando varios billetes de 50 libras en sus manos, con los que seguro debía pagar su taxi de vuelta.

Lo vio perderse entre los edificios, antes de darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado en una especie de arranque de familiaridad súbita. Sherlock sabía muy bien que muchos habían intentado llamarlo 'Sher', pero sólo en esa ocasión el diminutivo de su nombre no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminó hasta la calle principal, deseoso de encontrar un taxi que lo llevara de nuevo a Baker Street, pero sólo encontró el largo y oscuro vehículo esperando por él. Suspiró con resignación: ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber elegir sus propias batallas. El auto se puso en marcha apenas su puerta se cerró detrás de él.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Luego de intentar –sin lograrlo– adelantar un poco el fic antes que la ideas vuelen lejos y a regiones más cálidas… o a los brazos de escritores menos perezosos, descubrí que me llevara más de tres capitulo esta historia.

Cosas que pasan… la vida es bella.

Vuelvo a aclarar que esto no es un Sherlock actuando como John, y un John actuando como Sherlock. En esta ensalada de personalidades, ambos tienen sus características divididas a la mitad… Mitad para John, mitad para Sherlock. Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Gracias.


End file.
